Gagapedia/HappyBirthday
Today is Gagapedia 2nd anniversary (February 15 of 2009). You can write your birthday wishes on this page along with suggestions or even criticism on the project. A short history... I would like to put to rest a common misconception about the Gagapedia. The Gagapedia started as a very small wikia by me (MiKael) and shortly after, HEyyy XxMjF who joined the core team. We did write the basic articles to get started and encourage people to participate. For the first year, we were still a very small dedicated team with less than 500 articles. When The Fame Monster came out, fans started to gather and help us out. The GP became a Little Monsters project and no longer a work of two and some anonymous fans. When I say "It's our project" I really mean it. For example, all the Fashion side of the Gagapedia blew up with Agpuh help along with a lot of fans. In fact, I don't even have time to check every modification anymore. I have like 10 to 20 "Come check out the latest changes made to ..." emails on my Inbox, each "non-Gaga-active-day". I won't discuss my Talk Page... it's insane. We have now made it as a real big project, everyone who ever contributed or even if you haven't yet, the fact that you visit and trust us, it's the incredible. If you are unhappy about an article or this isn't in-depth for your taste enough, please take some time and write a couple of sentences. Someone else will continue and next thing you know, the GP will be the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference about Gaga. Everything is open to discussion in an intelligent manner while being less restrictive than say, Wikipedia. Take a risk, search a keyword and don't be afraid to start even a tiny article. 2011 with the Gagapedia! What should we add or work on as a team this YEAR? We have every single lyrics you can think of, a bunch of concerts set list, fashion credits... what else? Write it on this (Under birthday wishes) page :) We are looking for writers (example: tour and interlude summary, Gaga biography... it's really incomplete...), interviewers, art critics, web designer and a lot more. Yes, interview. Ever wanted to know more about RedOne? DJ White Shadow, Fernando Garibay or even behind the Haus? We have the opportunity to be able to do just that. I have spoken with Joe Vulpis about Gaga's first EPs and even the guy who recorded her Jazz demo for Tisch in the past. Sadly, I don't have the time to do more of them- there's a lot of article to work on, template to write and so on. So if you can write in English without mistakes and be very nice, I need your help! You want to get involved but don't know where to start? Click on the menu at the top of this page Community '-->' Contact us. Expect more in-depth article on the Gagapedia with exclusive content coming this year thank to the huge popularity. Gaga brought back the Super Fan and the Gagapedia is one example of that. It's a wiki, it's open, it's free, it's our Gaga wiki. I'll be waiting for you to join the team as casual contributor or as a part of the core members :) Special Thank You To *My dear, HEyyy XxMjF the best co-admin ever, he's half of the Gagapedia. I always write such terribly long emails to him about my dreams and ideas for the GP all the time.. and yet, he's still there with us. *Agpuh, you're a hard worker, the expert on Gaga fashion on the Gagapedia. I love you. You're the third core members of the GP. *PiperHollyCharmed, Within a dream, Free Bitch, 余朗朗 <3 Thank you for your time and hard work. *For every Gagapedia International wiki project, it's more than a dream, it's so cool to have more than one language. You guys have my respect & love forever. *All of our dear followers on Twitter. You are smarter than me, cooler than me and yet, you still follow me*. Thank you for correcting me and supporting all of us! (*me but HEyyy XxMjF tweets once in a while too) *All the people at Wikia, you're incredible. *Everyone who worked/work with Gaga. Thank you for taking time to answer some of our questions. *You, You and You. You wrote 1 617 pages as of today. Merci, thank you, gracias Remember to share the love and to be a part of it! Thank you, Michael,'' founder and proud little monster since 2008'' P.S. I do my best to avoid spelling mistake and grammar related issues. Feel free to correct me ;) Birthday wishes 2 years ago.. I created the Gagapedia. One day after Valentine's Day, that's why the slogan is "Share the love". I don't know how to say this other than simply with A HUGE THANK YOU. Even if you don't take part in the project, the fact that you enjoy it is more than enough for me. Happy birthday *Monster hug* MiKael 18:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Gagapedia